Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A news production system (NPS) may facilitate the production of a news program for television broadcast. In this context, the NPS may produce a news program in accordance with a news program schedule (sometimes called a “rundown”), which specifies an order of events related to the production of the news program. For instance, a news program schedule may indicate that various media content items are to be loaded into and played out of one or more media servers, in a particular order, so that the media content items may be made part of the news program.